Violent Love Sinned
by Purpleangel
Summary: “You are a deadly sin," I whisper into his ear as I continue kissing his skin. “Then shouldn't you be trying to resist me.” Heh. That isn't possible. No matter what I say I can’t escape him. He is my mortal sin and I would gladly go under for him. TYLEROC
1. Pride

Chapter 1: Pride

07/21 -- Author Notes: Bumped because more content was added to this chapter. Worth the re-read. Oh and I got a couple of PMs from people asking if I removed this story because they were getting a 404 error page. Umm... must be a problem with the site .

--

_**Pride** - noun. Pleasure or satisfaction taken in an achievement, possession, or association. _

_**Pride**- noun. A sense of one's own proper dignity or value; self-respect._

**Pride... one of the seven deadly sins that plagues mankind.**

--

A proud look, a lying tongue, and hands that touch ever so innocently.

I hate his eyes and the way they always look at me.

I hate the way he says what my heart pleas to hear.

I hate that he knows how to touch me so that I writhe beneath him.

"…"

"Say something," his words are faint as his lips descended on my scorching skin.

I try to hide the smirk tugging at my lips. I know what he wants me to say: his name. It is some kind of male domiance issue, that is, making a female scream her partners name in pleasure. But he should know by now, especially after all these years, I'm not the submissive type. Even now as he nips and bites my skin, I refuse to say a word, much less make a sound. Doing so would only serve as a means to let him think he has something over me and that certainly can't happen.

I cup his cheek in the palm of my hand and lean in, letting the smell of his being engulf me. He smells sweet and yet he still has that musky smell men usual do. It is an odd combination, but then again he is an odd boy. My tongue darts between my lips just dying for a taste of him. How can I possibily resist? I let my tongue slide from the corner of his lips to the center of his cheek.

"Say-" Plump lips move along my wrist, planting wet kisses. "-anything."

_...anything..._

"I'm…" I fight the urge to make a sound as I feel his hands snake their way up my thighs. "I'm bored." And his hands froze in place.

I guess that wasn't the best thing to say.

--

_Because I remember the day as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. _

_The day I fell out of a tree and broke my knee. _

_He smiled and laughed as he signed my cast. _

"_Why did you do it?" I remember he asked, and I refused to speak so I pouted my lips and turned my cheek. "Did you do it for me?"_

--

"Do you want to leave?" His lips don't move from my skin neither do his hands. Despite my prior statement he is still fully entangled in me. "Tell me you want to leave."

"…"

_I don't want to leave._

His breathe is warm and it tickles me as his lips once again are on the move.

_Tyler..._

How does he always manage to do that? To know just what to do to leave me breathless. How does he know just what to say to silence me? I hate him so much more for it. For being able to manipulate me into wanting him. It has _always _been this way. This unspoken relationship we've had since we were both fourteen is all we both have to keep us sane. I know his secrets and he knows mine. We should be perfect but we are so mismatched that it hurts. It burns.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

I can feel the vibrations coming from the leg straddling mine as his lips detach from my body. He sighs, irritated at the interruption and pulls the cell phone from his pocket. Looking at the number, he mumbles something under his breath before putting the phone on speaker.

Big mistake considering I have a pretty good idea who it is.

"What is it Reid?"

No reply comes from the phone.

I sit up from the dirty floor and begin to button up the open blouse. Tyler's eyes flicker to me in confusion, I shrug in response.

"Reid?"

"Are you still with that…" The boy on the other end of the line pauses and stifles a chuckle. "…with that _girl_?"

The way blondie drags the word 'girl'... it is enough to make my toes curl. I know what he is implying and the look on Tyler's face tells me he does too. The phone is quickly grabbed and slammed closed, but it's way too late for that. Not that I am surprised. I am the school slut. The whore at the bottom of every new rumor. I am the girl that not even the notorious Garwin wants to fuck.

Why would anyone want to be with me?

Especially someone like **him**.

Even now I can tell that the guilt is weighing him now. His lips open and close, trying to come up with something to say. Something that will make me feel okay, something that will let us be okay but I know that nothing he says can change the facts. The school prince is with the school whore and no words can ever make that okay.

"I should go." He nods slightly as he fixes his pants. I bit the inside of my cheek as I see the hickey threatening to peek over the collar of his shirt. "Here," I move the collar so that it covers the mark.

Lord forbid if the popluation finds the prince with a mark from a she-devil like me.

I give myself a one over to make sure everything is in place. His hand fondles my cheek ever so gently. It is his form of apology and I accept. Tyler moves his hand to cup my own but I move it out from his reach. There is no way we can walk out hand in hand. With a quick peck on the lips, I smile before opening the door to the storage closet.

What a place to be?

In a closet with the prince?!

_Hmmm_.

Maybe I am as slutty as they say.

--

"I have a juicy piece of fresh 411. Wanna hear it?" Isabel asks as she sets her tray across from me and takes a seat.

What a shock?

No proper greeting of course. She hasn't seen me all day and the first thing out of her mouth is 'wanna hear some gossip'. Pfft. I think not. Shock me with the rebellion. There is a new life destroying piece of information floating about in the mouths of all the students of this exclusive academy. Cruel Intentions, much?

"Unlike you gossip queen, I could give a rat's ass about the people in this school." I stab the fork into the potato relentlessly as I have been doing for the past fifteen minutes before she arrived.

It is just another day and just like every other day, today is filled with brand new gossip. How extremely lucky of me to have a best friend connected by the hip to the gossip vineyard. But Isabel Lantely is my very best and only friend and that I wouldn't change. What I would change however is her extreme need to know what is going on in the lives of every living being in this place. Yes, even the professor's didn't escape the vineyard on occasion.

"Too bad." Isabel sighs loudly as her happy mood deflates almost instantly. She is sulking and if there is anything worse than a babbling Bella, it's a depressed Bella. It is downright scary how she knows just what buttons to push in order to make me feel guilty.

"Go on. You have my undivided attention." Sarcasm heavily laced my words, but Isabel seemed non-affected by it as she squealed in delight at my surrender. Scooting her chair closer to mine, she smiled in anticipation.

"The word around school is," she paused and looked around the cafeteria for prying ears, "Alexandra Paterson is on the lookout for some man meat..."

So, that was it? The bimbo head cheerleader wanted a boyfriend and made a public announcement about it. Should I be shocked? What part of that should make me give a fu-

"One of the sons of Ipswich." Isabel gives me a look, waiting for some sort of reaction. Seeing none, she sighs again. "She wants Tyler Sims."

Oh, that stupid bit-

"What are you going to do about it Elisa?"

I flicker my eyes to Isabel, who casually plays with her food but ears are radiating for a response. But what exactly did she want me to say? Fighting for a boy was not my thing to do. It went beyond my dignity and it went beyond my pri-

"Well? He is your boyfriend, right?"

I hate it when she pesters me.

But this time she is right, I had to something. It is a well known fact that he is mine. Sort of. Pfft. Another well known fact is that whenever Alexandra is on the hunt, all guys – taken or not - are her available target. This was the unwritten code of the jungle called high school. Failure to comply would equal in social damnation by those in power.

Not like I care of course.

I was already known as the school whore so how much further could I slip down the social ladder.

"Yeah right," I mumble as I stand up from the table. "See ya."

--

_How could he not know?_

_I swore to get him back for daring to even ask._

"_I will never do anything for you."_

_It wasn't the truth._

--

The scene that greets me as I enter study hall is one that I had been more than prepared for. But it still pisses me off. There she is, Alexandra Paterson, pressing against him, Tyler Sims. Sickening smile in place as she undresses him with her beady little eyes. The sight of her makes me want to hurl. Standing there with him, as if he were her property. Her stupid blond hair twirling around her stupid finger as she stupidly bats her eyelashes at him.

She is so stupid.

I feel like I have no control over my body. My feet are moving without my permission and before I know it I am standing inches away from the them. Her eyes look me over before she scoffs. I think I see her lips move from the corner of my eye, but I can't hear anything except my own heart beating rapidly. He has long stopped looking at her and is now staring straight at me. A question in his eyes, I take a step moving in front of him in answer. Standing on the tip of my toes, I plant a chaste kiss on his lips not bothering for his consent.

Eyes closed, I don't even bother to savor the moment with him because all I can do is listen. Listen to the voices spreading like a wildfire. There was a series of gasps and 'omg', followed by other various comments. Everyone was talking. I can almost foresee the new wave of gossip forming. Just like that, the spell is broken and I part my lips from his. I don't bother trying to settle my eyes on anyone before I move away.

Away from the voices.

Away from the eyes.

Away from him.

_I can't stand him._

I ha-

"Ahh!"

In an instant, a hand grabs my wrist and spins me around before slamming me into the nearest locker. I gasp at the force of the push, clenching my teeth as I stare into the anger filled blue eyes in front of me. I had marched straight out of study hall and into the empty hallways. Apparently he was quick to follow me.

"What was that for?" The hand on my wrist tightens but I make no sound to the pain. "What happened to your number one rule," he demands.

_Never show public displays of affection – under any circumstances._

I snatch away my wrist from his grasp, already feeling the forming bruise. It was the rule I had insisted we both keep since the day he confessed his need for me. Though I didn't understand what he could see in me, I accepted because there was a part of me I could not deny needed him too. Looking into his eyes I can see the daggers of accusation flying at me. I push him, not a light shove, but a full on push that makes him take a few steps back.

We both don't speak nor do we move. I don't know how much time passes between us as we stand this way across from each other. It could be seconds but it feels like hours. Until finally, he takes a step closer to me.

"What was that for?" His voice echoes in the empty hallway, making it seem louder than it was intended. I look up, but his own eyes remain on the floor.

I take a hesitant step to my right before taking another and then another. I am now further away from him. He has noticed I am sure, but still refuses to look up at me.

"It was for-" I take two more steps "-my pride," and with that I ran far away from him.

--

Author notes: This story is inspired by the seven deadly sins. A very short piece consisting of only seven chapters. I really wanted to write a sort of angst fic with Tyler since my other fic is such a silly one. I plan on updating this once a week so that way I will be done with it quickly enough. I hope you like this well enough since I am overly nervous about it.

All reviewers will receive an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter!


	2. Greed

Author Notes: I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I did writing it. Forgive me for all the possible grammar errors.

Chapter 2: Greed

--

_**Greed**__ - noun. __Excessive desire to acquire__ or possess __more than one needs__ or deserves_

_**Greed **__- noun. _Selfish desire for the pursuit of money, wealth, power, food, or other possessions, especially when this denies the same goods to others.

There is no fire like passion, there is no shark like hatred, there is no snare like folly, and there is no torrent like greed.

--

Greed consumes the human soul as it taints and tears at the seams. It is only human nature to be greedy so no one can truly blame me. After all I am just being what I am known to be.

_1 new text message._

Another text message and _only_ 45 minutes apart from the last one. _Heh_. And they say girls are clingy. _Pfft_. Like I don't know who it is. As if he hasn't been texting me since last Tuesday when I ran away from him. I haven't bothered texting him back once, which I guess answers his latest text.

"_Are you avoiding me?"_

**Bingo**!

Can the male species be any denser?

To text or not to text, that is the question. Now if only I knew the answer. I don't have a genuine reason to be upset with him, but then again when does any female need a legitimate reason to be angry with a male. Besides if I really stop and think about it long enough I am sure I will find a reason. Either way I don't think what I'm doing can be considered as 'avoiding him'.

_Sigh._

Everything reminds me of him. No matter how hard I scrub away at my skin I can still feel his hands on me. I can feel – or worst yet remember – the sensation of his lips crashing into mine in a forced kiss. He is everywhere on me. Even his smell has somehow managed to transfix its self in memory. It sickening to think _he_ is placing his hands on something as filthy as me. If he knew the truth – the actual and factual truth – would he be so willing to touch me? To taint himself with there mere presence of me. He probably would. That is just the type of naïve fool Tyler Simms really is. Up to this point, nothing has discouraged his pursuit after me. Not that I have tried very hard to discourage him: a few harsh words are easily brushed off and forgotten.

_1 new text message._

"_Meet me between the north stairway in 15 mins."_

Yeah. That might actually be a good idea. Meeting him, that is after I take a few precautions. Because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and wiser in the long run: it's a wake-up call. Sorry for the pain I am delivering you're way blue-eyed prince, but you have to wake up to reality.

--

"_Have you had your first kiss?" An innocent question from the curious mind of a sixteen year old boy. A question I refused to answer on past occasions. But he had cornered me now. He led me away into our secret hideaway where we were binded not to speak a lie._

"_No." Though I hated to, I spoke with the truth. With cheeks burning an intense shade of cherry red, I stood ready to make an escape from the compromising situation one Tyler Simms had just put me in. _

"_Can I kiss you?" _

_Those words made me stop cold in my tracks. And I swear they just made my heart stop beating._

--

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Aaron Abbott seemed baffled by my sudden intrusion on his space, and the awkward proposition for an actual date. And here I thought he was incapable of human emotion. My bad. Just call it perfect timing. There he was standing with his groupies and I couldn't stop myself from pulling him aside. The words actually flew from my mouth before I could think twice about them. Not that I wanted to take them back. I thought about this enough during my last three classes. The Prince needs to realize me for what I am: the illusion he's under needs to be broken.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Behind him I could see the lips of the student population moving with haste. Passing from one to another. Ah, the commencement of spreading fresh gossip has begun and once again I am attached. It was as if I could hear the words coming from their mouths.

The school whore is on the move again – quick – someone alert the masses.

I stepped closer to the blond boy, doing the whole coy act of batting my eyelashes and giving him a bashful smile. "That depends on your answer now doesn't it?"

"I thought you were going out with Garwin's fag boy," his voice was even but there was no mistaking the underlying distaste. In translation: he didn't want sloppy seconds from a Son of Ipswich.

"I am not an object, I have no owner."

He nodded his head as if he understood what I was saying. I know he doesn't. His feeble mind couldn't possibly grasp even a fraction of the implication I was addressing. But whether or not he truly understands my intentions is not of importance. Not if it means I can use him to my will. Without realizing it or not, Aaron Abbott has just become a pawn in my web. What a little foolish puppet he is.

"Right yeah, sure I'll go out with you tomorrow night. Pick you up at your dorm room at 7 tomorrow night." I offered a meek response, which he didn't bother hearing before he moved away from me. Back he went to his little group of bimbos and lunkheads.

This is it: the mark for the start and end of this game.

--

"_Can I kiss you? Will you let me be your first kiss?" The question wasn't laced with cockiness or overconfidence. It was timid. _

_I managed to suppress a shiver._

_Forcing a laugh, I shook my head. "No." I moved towards him with swiftness I didn't even know I possessed and successfully pinned him against the wall._

"_Wha-What are you-"_

"_I am being your first kiss," with those whispered words I sealed his lips with mine._

--

It doesn't feel right.

That is, having to sneak around the school in order to avoid running into him. Every where I step foot I can hear the hushed whispers. The news about my date for tomorrow evening spread like wildfire, which is also why I am avoiding Isabel too. I don't need any guilt trips from her. But I know the enviable is coming. It goes without saying that I missed the secret meeting with Tyler. There is no way I am facing him out of my own free will if I can help it. But this school is only so big and I can avoid him for only so long. That's not taking into account the couple of classes I have with him this afternoon. This of course meant having to take detours and shortcuts around places I knew for sure he didn't walk past.

This is just so lame. No. This is more than just lame, this is downright… "…stupid. I stood just go and-"

The air was knocked out of me before I could even finish my train of thought. Everything spun as I was dragged across the hallway and through the north corridor wing. It wasn't until I blinked and looked up into his azure eyes that I realized what had actually transpired within the last few seconds. I was pinned against the wall with Tyler Simms looking down at me: I was trapped.

_Sigh._

A sneak I'm _obviously_ not.

"Elisa! Where were you?!" His breathing was coming in jagged breaths: he must have been running around looking for me. Wow. That almost makes me feel guilty. "I know you got my text message. I was waiting for you – I skipped class just waiting for you."

"I didn't force you to do that. Besides I was occupied."

"Why are you acting like this? You're avoiding me and don't say that you're not. If you want me to apologize again for the other day then say it and I'll do-"

"It's not about that," I snapped as my short leashed patience shattered. It wasn't possible for him not to have heard the new rumor by now. Especially because of whom it persisted of. "Did you hear the new one? Word around here is I asked out Abbott."

The expression on his face shifted and he almost seemed relieved with my statement. Was he insane? Maybe this was a bad time to have this conversation; perhaps he has had some head trauma during swim practice or something. Worse yet, perhaps this was the exact excuse he needed to stop caring. Maybe this was the escape he was looking for.

And I'm the one who gave it to him.

_It is all part of the game I suppose…_

"I should-" His wrist caught mine before I even managed to back away from the wall, and now I stood staring into his eyes again.

"Is that all it is…" His voice trailed off as he cupped my chin within his hands. "You know that I don't care about what anyone says right?"

I scoffed, moving away from his touch. "You'd be better off if you did." The words stumbled out without haste. "I don't belong to you."

He let go of me almost immediately, like if my words had somehow managed to burn him. "What are you saying? The rumor is true, you really did ask out Aaron?" The solemn expression on his face nicked and pressed: it suddenly felt hard to breathe.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"I understand," he mumbles the words. Risking another look at him, he was already a few feet away from me.

I really doubt he does.

--

"It is all over the school, you know. I heard all about it." Isabel had been nagging at me for the past two hours and 45 minutes. I knew I could stand it only a few minutes longer before I snapped. "Want to talk about it? Talking about it might ease the heartbreak."

I flinched. _Heartbreak… _And the break down has now been set off.

"Of course you know. Everybody in the entire school plus their mothers and grandmothers know by now. The entire planet knew within the ten second time span in which it happened!" Except for him, of course, he had to be the only single person not to know. "I don't want to talk about it because there is nothing to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything, do you?" I ignored her question and turned my back to her. "So I suppose you're over it then, whatever you had with Tyler is over and you could care less about anything remotely associated with him?"

"I never had anything with him." The words were so easy to say that perhaps they held an underline of truth. "I don't care about him."

Whatever we had was nothing more than a dependence of forbidden sex in broom closets and hidden kisses behind staircases. It was good sex. I'd be lying if I said it was anything less than good. But that was the sole reason this thing lasted for as long as it. Sex – when powerful enough – can blind all other senses.

"Sure. Sure." Isabel scoffed as she shook her head. "So it wouldn't bother you that I heard him asking out Sasha Hudak."

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

**WHAT?!**

"No. It doesn't. It actually doesn't bother me in the slightest."

How could he go and ask someone out, it hasn't even been a full day. Was everything that happened between us so meaningless to him? It didn't mean a thing to me, but that was different. I am supposed to mean something to him!

"If you really don't care like you say you don't, then why are you killing Mr. Snuggles?"

I blinked. Sure enough both of my hands were around the neck of stuffed teddy bear. A little tighter and it would snap right off. Great. I'm a teddy bear murderer now.

"I'm going out for a walk." I tossed Bella the bear. "Don't wait up for me I'll probably be a while."

"Say hi to Tyler for me."

I flipped her off before slamming the door shut.

--

What am doing standing outside Tyler Simms dorm room? At what moment in time did I become this stupid and pathetic? I've been outside his room, pacing back and forth for the past couple of minutes. He should know better, but he obviously doesn't. What could possibly make him think any of this was okay! Is asking her out supposed to be a step up or something? That's really it. He's going out with her to show the Spencer idiots that he has realized the whore I am and moved on to someone with class.

I hate him!

_Knock. Knock. Knock. (narrow eyes)_

I should never have spoken to him.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. (clench fist)_

I wish I'd never kissed him.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOC-**_

The door opened and I soon as I my eyes locked with his unmistakenable blue ones I swung my fist. I didn't even think twice about it. My fist collided with his jaw making him step back. I was really aiming for his nose, but I should be thankful I managed to hit something.

"Shit!" His hands moved to massage his chin. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_(eye-twitch) _

Wrong with me? Right. Because something has to be wrong with me, this can't be about something he did. Maybe this was further proof that he belongs in some fairytale land where nothing he ever does can be wrong or bad. Maybe this was actual proof that his 'innocent' act isn't just an act and that he's much more of a naïve fool then I gave him credit for. Either probability doesn't defeat my purpose for coming here.

"What do you think you're doing? You asked out Sasha 'camel-toe' Hudak!" I screamed it all out in one breath. I meant to space the words out and not blurt them out all in one shot. Too late now.

His hands fell to his sides. Confusion etched on his features. "I thought you said-"

I didn't allow him to finish the thought, my lips crushed into his without restraint. It didn't take a full minute before his lips began to move against mine. The feeling of anger vanished instantly and was replaced with a haze of something different. A different churning feeling at the pit of my stomach; it was making my entire body tingle.

With a final nip at his lower lip, I backed away breathless. "I said I didn't belong to you. You on the other hand belong to me."

"Elisa." His voice was low. Hot.

I kissed him again. And again. Tyler moved his hands with a gentle frenzy. I was lifted from the ground flawlessly; wrapping my legs around his hips he carried me inside his room.

Everything was fixed. It was as if nothing had occurred and Tyler Simms was once again mine. All mine.

_How greedy of me…of him…of us…_

But that was how it always was. Our relationship was built on greed and oddly enough my blue-eyed prince doesn't seem to mind. That's because as innocent as the school prince may be, he's also a glutton for attention. No matter what its shape may be.

--

Author notes: The line after the definitions of Greed was said by Buddha. Wow. Writing this was much tougher than I thought it was going to be. At first I was just going to 'wing it' but at last minute decided against it. I want the sins to obviously make sense with the story line as it flows. For those wondering who is displaying the sins… it is both Elisa and Tyler. The sin in the chapter title is Elisa's and through her point of view you can see the sin Tyler is displaying. And yes it is a different sin for each. So enjoy trying to figure out which sin Tyler is displaying.

The next sin is… nope not telling. _hehehe. _But half the fun is for you to try and guess. All reviewers will receive an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter!


End file.
